Hetalia: Italy's Disappearance
by Hetaliar
Summary: Germany accidentally snaps at Italy, leaving him to think that Germany hates him. Italy runs away to find a new home, but he soon realizes that no one wants him because he's so...useless...what will happen to our poor little Hetalia? Expect to see all of the eight Great Nations and more characters as they either chase Italy around or try to get him to shut up.


Hetalia – Italy's Disappearance

Every morning when Germany awoke, Italy was right by his side…they didn't go to bed that way, though, and Germany had no idea how Italy managed to break the lock he had installed on his door the night before. _Sure, he can break the locks, but he can't multitask, retain a thought, zip up his own breeches, or fight a blasted war without the help_, Germany thought.

It just so happened that as Germany was thinking that, Italy shot up out of sleep and immediately started babbling about something. "Good morning, Germany! Guess what? You'll never guess so I'll tell you!" He started waving his hands around frantically, but happily while he talked. _How can one be so cheery in the morning?_ Germany toned Italy out. _In fact, vhy is he even avake so early? I thought I would have some peace und quiet for at least an hour…_ Usually Germany got up before sunrise, but Italy would sleep in until Germany dragged him out of bed for morning training. "There was a giant lock on your door last night," Italy continued, "so I took the liberty of digging a hole under the door. Don't forget holes and pits are my especial! But then I found the key was just on your nightstand, so sorry about that. And by the way, your feet were very cold last night…"

Germany stared blankly at Italy for a moment; how was he supposed to respond to that? Italy just smiled and made that weird "innocent" when obviously guilty laugh that he usually makes. "ITALY!" Germany finally yelled at him and proceeded to poke him in the forehead. "I thought I told you never to come in here again!"

"Ouch, touchie hurts." Italy whimpered.

"I can make it hurt more, if you like." Germany threatened.

"But Germany, I tried to do as you told me," Italy explained, "but then I had a dream that there were people in my room fighting over me and trying to make me into their territory and make me stop eating pasta! And you know when you have a scary dream there's a weird feeling in the dark like someone is watching you and then you think something will come out of the closet or from under your bed! It's times like this that you need a nightlight or a friend to tell you it's ok, and since I didn't have a nightlight—"

"Enough! Enough!" said Germany, "I have heard enough of your stories! Do you ever stop the talking?!"

Italy teared up, "b-but, Germany…sniff…it really was a bad dream…"

"That does not excuse you behavior," Germany was furious. "This happens every day and it's always something with you, never a moment's rest. I am either babysitting you or rescuing you from some veak enemy that I can fight with one hand tied behind my back, while you can't do anything to defend yourself! Has your training been in vain?"

"Germany, why are you shouting so loud? I haven't done anything different, why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Italy was soaked in tears by now. This morning's lecture was worse than normal.

"Italy, sometimes I wish you were never my ally!" Germany said without thinking,

Italy stared wide-eyed at Germany and tears swelled up. "W-what…Germany…"

"Zat is correct!" Germany restated. "You are so much trouble for me to ze point that I can't get anything done without interruptions! You're becoming a nuisance. And what do you mean my feet are cold?! You are the one who came in and put your bare feet on mine! It's your own dummkopf fault!"

Italy's lip was twitching as he tried not to lose it all. "Y-you…you don't mean that…?"

Germany exhaled deeply. _I need to get it together_, he thought, _I'm not sure why I said all of those things, but I had to let off steam eventually. Besides, he is freakin' annoying. _"Look," he tried to start over, "Italy, I—"

"No, it's ok, I get it," Italy said as if he was heartbroken, "I will leave now so I won't bother you anymore…." He got out of the bed and pulled out a suitcase. _Why does he have a case already packed up in the bed_, Germany thought. "So, "Italy walked towards the door, "I am sure that you will be happy without me…and…and I….I wish you the best…and I…I hate sausage!" Italy tried to slam the door on his way out, but it kept getting stuck. "Goodbye!" he finally gave up and ran out crying.

"uh…" Germany tried to say something but the words wouldn't come. _Well, I'm sure I will see him again tomorrow, anyway. Once he's in trouble, he will call and I will come rescue him as normal. Then we will both forget about what just happened. Ja, that is how it will be…and then…sigh…we will start this all over…_

Later that day, Germany found himself wondering to the kitchen. It was about lunch time and he had completed his morning routines and had everything in order. "Hmm," he said to himself, "Italy has sure been quiet today. He must be in the kitchen making lunch—and a mess." Germany walked in the kitchen. "Ital-" he stopped. _Oh yeah, he's not here anymore…_ But someone was there. It was Japan.

"Konnichiwa, good afternoon." Japan said and he had a bit of a smile on his face.

"Guten tag." Germany replied. "Say, have you seen Italy anywhere today?"

Japan looked concerned. "Now that you mention it, no. Is that why it has been so quiet around here lately? I must admit I didn't notice he was missing. I feel guilty now for enjoying the peace."

"Ah, well," Germany started, "he's around somewhere I'm sure. He'll be back soon."

"I hope you are right." Japan answered. "But in the meantime, why not enjoy the sushi and rice balls I made for us three?" Japan no longer seemed concerned. Nothing could come between him and his favorite foods.

* * *

Italy was walking all alone down a dirt path. He was still sniffling to himself and he held on to the wooden fence as he walked. "I can't even keep my balance…I feel so weak…need…food." He seemed delirious.

Just then, Britain walked by. "Er," he looked at Italy and how pathetic he seemed, "excuse me there, but did you get beaten up by another country again, sir?" China was following behind Britain carrying a few baskets full of…interesting looking things.

Italy looked up hazily, but then his eyes grew wide and excited. "Hey, I know you!" he shouted. It now seemed as if nothing was wrong with him because he started babbling. "You're Britain, right?"

"Um, erm, yes," Britain replied. He forgot how much he disliked Italy for a moment.

"Will you take me home and give me a place to stay and sleep?!"

"'Will I' – what!" Britain snapped out of it. "Absolutely not! All you're going to do is sleep and complain about how bland my food tastes! If that isn't insulting, I don't know what for!"

"Whhhaaaa! But that's not fair," Italy whined. "I need a friend right now…really bad…"

"Aiya!" China said. "you are just hopeless aren't you? Don't you know that everyone thinks you too much trouble? They pract'ly have to change youwre diapers!"

"I know," Italy whined. "That's why Germany kicked me out and I'm too ashamed to go to Japan for help. No one wants to kidnap me either because I don't even have any useful information! But at least being a prisoner would be better than starving!"

Britain's head drooped a little; he was a softy at heart. "Look, maybe there's nothing I can do for you, but why don't you try out France – _the frog_?" He mumbled the 'frog' part. "He's got food you like and he doesn't mind it if you're useless and cause trouble. It's not like he has any priorities besides drinking anyway."

"Hey, I didn't think about that!" Italy was ecstatic, "Thanks, Britain!"

"Sure, sure," Britain made a motion with his hand, "now go away."

"Yes, sir!" Italy saluted him and started running down the path. _You know_, he thought, _I don't know why Germany always warned me to stay away from British soldiers, he was actually nice._

"Aiya," China complained, "just being around him briefly give me headache bad."

"Yeah," Britain agreed, "but I hope the little fellow gets the help he needs and – hey! Who said you can complain? You have to fix me dinner when we arrive home."

"Whaaaaaaaa," China complained. "People think Chinese only good for cooking and making cheap products!"

Italy skipped with joy as he neared France's house. "Big brother France is sure to take good care of me! And he had the best food and wine, Si!"

When he arrived at France's house he knocked on the door. France opened it slowly because he wasn't expecting anyone, but when he saw the happy, but weary, Italy standing there he was very enthusiastic. "Italy!" He exclaimed. "I knew you would come back to me when you were ready!" He embraced Italy very tightly and whispered in his ear, "so, Germany's been a brute to you, eh?"

Italy pushed away. "He…he…sniff…I don't know…I'm tired and hungry and…and I ran into China and Britain on the way here."

"No, no, no! That will not do!" France shook his head angrily. "Come on in Italy, I will take care of you and feed you until your belly bursts!"

"Yay!" Italy ran inside.

France stood in the doorway and thought to himself. _Hohoho, Italy has come to me at the opportune time. He's broken hearted, so all I have to do is become his ally and get him to sign a contract. I will be bailed out and have Italy all to myself at the same time._

France turned from the doorway, "I'm coming, my little friend," he called to Italy in the sweetest voice he had. "How would you like some wine and cheese? Or maybe a four course meal?"

"Si!" Italy said. "All of them!" He was already sitting at the table with a fancy cloth napkin tied around his neck.

"Yes, yes, eat as much as you like," France said as he served up a plate. _And once you are full and drunk, you will sign sign sign…_ No one even wondered how France had the meal ready so quickly, almost as if he knew someone would be coming over. He's always ready and devious, but in a charming way.

France was talking nonstop to Italy, but Italy just said 'Si' and ate and drank. "So," said France, but then he caught an aroma of something that wasn't pleasing to his nose. "Ilk," he pinched his nose, "Some people say that my cheese stinks, but why didn't I smell you sooner?"

"Huh?" Italy was confused, but then he smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"You!" said France. "You smell like that evil Germany lout! I cannot let you have another bite until you are bathed properly." He practically took the fork out of his mouth and the plate out of his hands.

"But I always smell like this," said Italy. "On second thought I have been traveling."

"Then it's settled!" France clapped his hands as if he were giving an order. "I will make sure a nice rose-scented bath is drawn for you. Snap to it."

"I haven't finished eating yet, but I guess a bath sounds nice," Italy said.

Italy sank down into the warm bubbly water; the swishing water was tented pink. "This actually feels pretty good." He let out a relaxed sigh. _I wonder what Germany is doing now. If feel bad, he never has things so nice like what I've gotten here_.

* * *

Germany sat quietly at his plain brown desk. Usually the day would be livelier and the phone would ring off the hook because Italy was in some kind for distress. But nothing happened. All was quiet. Too quiet. Germany reached to pick up the phone. _Maybe I can call around and find out where he's staying_, his fingers trembled as he tried to dial a number – any number! _But, I don't know where to start._

Germany gulped and decided to just start at the most likely place. The number was dialed and Germany waited but he was anything but patient. _Come on, pick up_.

After a few rings a deep Italian voice picked up. "Ciao, but who is this bothering me at this time of the darn day?" It was Italy's older brother, Romano.

"Ciao," Germany spoke, "I have come to acquire about your brother, Italy."

"Oh my pasta, is this that jerk Germany?!" Romano's voice sounded angry. "Well, let me tell you, even if I knew where he was, my brother isanot going anywhere with you stinkin' face tick! You stupide!"

"Yes, it's me, but it isn't very polite to say all of those words, you know,"

"Yeah, you can take your polite words to a dark, hot place." Romano insulted Germany. "Speaking of hot, I got Pasta boiling, so I gotta go, freak! HASTA LA PASTA!"

"W-wait, you didn't even answer my—"Romano had hung up before Germany could protest further. _Ja, he's pretty brave over the phone_, Germany mused, but he was still upset, _but if I was there, he'd be cowering under the carpet saying 'don't eat me' or something. Sometimes it's hard to believe that fowled mouth brat is related to Italy. _

Germany was still perplexed by Romano's behavior. "Now that is odd," he said out loud, "if Italy isn't with me or Romano…where could he be? He hasn't called, so that leads me to assume he's not captive… but what if he's hurt somewhere? He could have fallen und twisted his ankle, or worse." Germany made up his mind. He stood up and put on his coat, then he marched out the door to begin his search for the little lost Italy. _Why do I care so much? Have I grown soft, or am I just desperate for a friend? After all, it's not like I can vent to Japan, I can't even tell what he's thinking half the time because he refrains from speaking his mind._

Meanwhile, Italy dried his hair with a pink towel and put on the fresh, very feminine, clothes France had laid out for him. "I'm not exactly fond of these clothes, but I guess if I'm staying with big brother France I better dress like him, too."

Italy rushed out of the room to find France. "Hey France look at me! I dressed just like you."

"Ah, Italy!" France gleamed. "Now you look and smell perfect!"

"Whatever you say," Italy agreed. "So, I can eat again, right?"

France was taken back, "but aren't you full yet, my little friend?"

"Not at all!" said Italy. "I think I still have a lot of room before my belly bursts!"

"…" France was silent for only a moment. "Ah, very well, I will fix you another meal."

"Yay!" Italy's mouth started to salivate and drool ran down his chin.

"AHK!" France was appalled. "Italy, did you get your manners corrupted by Germany as well?!"

Later, Italy was still hungry, but France decided to mention the treaty he had planned out. "So, Italy, since you will be staying with me for a while, why not make an agreement. You know my food and wine are the best, but my economy…eh, not so good. So how about you can eat whatever you want here, and just give me all of the income from your country? It's not like you will have to buy food, and that's all you really need, right?"

"Huh?" Italy wasn't sure what to say. It seemed like a good deal. "Well, I'm not sure; usually Germany makes all of my agreements for me."

"Oh, pish posh, mon ami," said France in a reassuring way. "Do not trouble yourself with Germany anymore, he is just so controlling and a dictator. Just say 'yes' or 'no.' See? That easy."

Italy grew worried. Something didn't seem right, but he wasn't sure what it was. On the other hand, how could he pass up that good deal? Italy mumbled. "I think I need some more cheese and wine first…"

France was growing impatient (even he could get tired of caring for Italy ceaselessly). "Fine, but think about what I said and I'll go get some more."

France went to the kitchen to get some more cheese, but when he opened the pantry, there wasn't any left. "What?" he said in disbelief. In fact, there wasn't any other food in the pantry either. He fiddled through the kitchen utensils to try to find at least a scrap of food to give Italy. "What about the wine?" France panicked and ran down into his seller. Just as he had feared, it was all gone! "What did I expect, feeding a bunch of Italians?!"

When France came back into the dining room huffing and puffing like a rabid dog, Italy looked hopeful. "Did you find some more?"

France had steam coming from his ears. "Italy, how dare you do this to me? Me! Your big brother! You are like a little rat that made waste of my cabinets and chewed holes into everything! You cheese rat!"

"What can I say, I'm a pig when it comes to gourmet food. I don't get it often, so I can't help myself." Italy failed to see how upset France was because he was so used to Germany getting angry. He patted his stomach. "I could really eat like this every day!"

"No no no, that will not do!" France waved his head around. "If you keep eating like this you will put me further into bankruptcy! I can no longer allow it!"

"But I'm still a growing boy!" Italy whined. "Besides, I was just about to sign that agreement—"

"Out!" screamed France. "Get out! You are way too spoiled for my taste!"

Italy shrieked and pleaded as France chased him around the house and eventually out into the yard. "And stay out!" He slammed the door. He sunk down on the sofa. "Great, all that wasted effort and food—it could have fed me for a few weeks! Ah, Italy," he daydreamed, "It's better to want you than to actually have you, mon ami."

Italy stood outside, not quite sure what just happened. He had a blank expression on his face and he noticed that his hands had grasped the bottom of his frilly dress shirt that France had given him to wear. "I'm still wearing his clothes…" his eyes then started to tear up. "I wonder if he wants them ba-ha-hack….sniff." Italy grew dreary and a great sadness overcame him. "Where can I go? _Where is home now_?"

* * *

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind, "I couldn't help but notice you crying."

"Huh?" Italy turned around and looked up at the broad man who had spoken. Then he started hyperventilating and screaming bloody murder. "It's Russia! He's here to kill me! Germany HELP!"

"Relax," Russia put his hands in front of himself for Italy to stop crying, "I'm not going to be doing the killing you."

"Wh-what," Italy stared in disbelief, "you're not?"

"No, I will just be taking you to my place to make you my undying slave." Russia said with an oblivious smile on his face.

"SLAVE?!" Italy screamed.

"Yes," Russia confirmed, "now come along."

"B-bu-but, I don't want to," Italy could barely get out. He was so scared that his knees were quivering, but he had no choice but to go along because Russia grabbed his wrist and started to pull him as he walked ahead. Italy had no way to escape; Russia's grip was very firm.

"Do not worry," Russia reassured him, "you will have plenty of friends where I am taking you."

"That doesn't comfort me!" Italy cried. But then he was silent. "I never had Russian food before, is it any good?"

"Russians aren't very renowned for their food," Russia thought, "but our vodka is to die for."

"DIE?!" Italy was even more scared than before. _I'd do anything to be back in our nice warm house, just Germany and I, and maybe Japan, eating that nasty sausage that actually sounds pretty tasty right now…OHHHH! I never should have run away!_

On the other side of the world, American was playing a video game with his cool alien friend Tony. "Aw, com'on, Tony, go easy on me, bro!" America laughed as they played, but all Tony said was 'bulking,' which could mean anything in the Alien language, yet somehow only America was able to understand its true meaning.

"Right on, dude," America agreed with him. "Ok, we're cranking it up to the next level!"

There was a knock on the door. "Dude, who the heck is bothering me at this time of the day?" He paused the game and went to go get the door. It was Canada.

"Uh, excuse me, America, sir," Canada said in his small, meek, voice.

"Oh, it's you, dude," America said in disappointment. His eyes drooped, "I thought you were some body important."

"Well, you see…" Canada began.

"So why'd you come, man?" America interrupted.

"It's just that…" Canada gulped. "Your game…it's—"

"Yeah, cool and retro, right, dog?" asked America, interrupting him again.

"Well, if you insist, but it's just that—" Canada tried to speak again but he was cut off and drowned out by America.

"Dude, get to the point." America was never known for his patients.

"It's so loud," Canada said lowly, "I was hoping you could turn it down a bit…"

America had his finger in his ear. "Sorry, dude, could you repeat that? I had a bunch of ear wax in my ear."

"Uh…" Canada grew frightened. It took a lot of courage to speak up to America. "Please don't get mad at me!"

"I'm not mad. I meant that I didn't hear you," America said. "What did you say?"

"I was hoping you would be courteous to your neighbor…" Canada said, still a little panicky.

"Oh, yeah," said America as if he had caught on, "I forgot! You wanna come in and play, too, dude?" America said that with a smile on his face, but for some reason it freaked Canada out even more.

"AHHH, no thank you!" Canada said. "I think your game is great and all, but—"

"Ok, then," America said and closed the door.

Canada whined. "Why does he have to be so demanding and mean?"

Canada's baby pet polar bear crawled up to his foot. "Pick me up."

"Oh, bear," Canada said as he snuggled in its white fur. "You don't understand how hard it is."

"Who are you?" Asked the bear

"I'm Canadia-ah-ahhhhhhhh," Canada sank down on the floor, sobbing.

* * *

Russia dragged Italy all the way to his homeland, but all Italy did to resist was cry.

"You know," Russia remarked, "that's just making it harder for you. I am unaffected by your exasperating gasps and noises."

"It makes me feel better," Italy continued bawling.

"Suit yourself, but it is all futile," Russia smiled.

At Russia's home, Latvia greeted them at the door. He was a young boy from the Baltic States with dark blonde hair and a tendency of saying the wrong things in a blunt way. "Welcome back, Russia. Did you enjoy your trip to France?"  
"You fool," Estonia scolded him from behind in a whisper so Russia wouldn't hear, "you should know better than to mention France around Russia – he _hates_ that guy!" Estonia had glasses and was also part of the Baltic States that were taken over by Russia. He was the most sensible, but he still managed to get in trouble.

"Oh," little Latvia tried to correct himself but was extremely nervous now, "that is to say uh…"

"E-excuse me, Mr. R-Russia, but w-who have you got t-there?" asked Lithuania who was trying not to shake so much but it was completely obvious that he was about to have a panic attack. Lithuania was the oldest of the Baltic States, completing the three, and he had shoulder length brown hair.

"Oh, this?" asked Russia, pulling Italy inside, "Just another minion accessory."

"Please, help me!" Italy screamed. "I don't want to be a slave-minion accessory!"

Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia all had sympathy for Italy, but they were also nervous that he couldn't control his weeping. They were afraid that Russia would punish him.

"Aw, look at him," said Russia "isn't he cute? Riiight?"

"Uh, yeah!" they all had no choice but to agree.

"Alright my little subjects," Russia instructed. "I trust you will all take care of Italy and show him how to behave towards his master."

"Y-yes!" they all bowed as Russia left the room, and then they all looked up at Italy.

"Poor, Italy," Lithuania consoled him.

"Yeah, he is so little and pathetic," Latvia also tried to comfort him.

"Stop acting like that," Estonia said to Italy. "We have to hurry and instruct him in the daily chores and manners before he gets _us_ in trouble!"

"Oh, no," Italy realized, "this is going to be just like when I was a little Chibitalia staying at Austria's house, isn't it?!" Italy broke down again. "I thought I would never have to wear a dress again!"

Lithuania patted him on the back for a moment, trying to comfort him. "Have pity on him, Estonia," he said, "We were all like this when we first arrived here under Russia's dictatorship. Besides, I don't think he's made for the kind of work we do."

Estonia let out a loud sigh. "It's not that our work is hard, only if we don't do it right, we suffer. But I think you have a point about Italy."

"Look at him," Latvia tried to make things better, but his thoughts were too far up in the sky. "I don't think he can even zip up his own pants."

"Don't you ever think before you speak?!" Estonia criticized. "What if Russia heard you?"

"Well, maybe if Russia didn't squeeze my head so hard when he lectured me—"Latvia began.

"Hush! He might hear you!" Estonia snapped.

"But he's right!" Italy wept, "I can't even do that! I only break things and all I can do is sweep the floor and sleep all day…"

"Now, now, it's not that bad," Lithuania tried to cheer Italy up, "Surely you have some kind of talent; otherwise, Russia wouldn't have kidnaped you."

Italy thought for a moment, and then he was excited. "I can make Pasta!"

"I don't think that's it," the Baltic States agreed simultaneously.

"You are going to be the source of all our troubles," Estonia said in self-pity, "and just when I thought things had cooled down."

"Maybe it will be better if we helped Italy escape?" Latvia suggested brightly.

"Yes," said Lithuania. "That's a great idea!"

"Really" Italy asked, "You guys would do that for me?"

"That's a great idea," Estonia said sarcastically, "We can't even escape ourselves and you two want to help him?

"You forget," said Lithuania, "Italy has a strong ally who will protect him once he gets over the boarder!"

"Germany probably sent him here out of annoyance," Estonia guessed.

"What?!" Italy objected. "Germany would never do that! We're friends…to tell you the truth, I ran away. But it was the worst mistake of my life, I realized. Because, I love him. He's my Big Brother."

Lithuania and Latvia busted into tears, and even Estonia was moved.

"I wish I had a brother like that," Estonia agreed "you have hope, Italy. Germany must care about you! We don't have anyone to care for us, except Russia but he's creepy and surprisingly brutal for a man who always seems so cheery. Besides, he only wants us to be slaves."

"I used to have a good friend named Poland," Lithuania said out loud, "but then he turned me over willingly to Russia. On second thought, he's not a very good friend."

"Thank you so much," said Italy, "but we need to do something to rescue you guys, too. I know! I'll get Germany to buy the rights to all of your territories!"

"Can he even afford that?!" they asked.

"I don't know," Italy said, "but he always comes to save me, I'm sure he will help you three as well."

"Don't worry about us," said Lithuania, "we're used to things this way and we don't want you to miss a chance to escape because you're worried about us."

"B-but…" Italy realized that they wouldn't change their minds.

* * *

"I am having some good news," Russia said as he walked back in the room. He had a smile on his face and was holding a paper of some sort. He caught everyone by surprise because they all jolted at the sound of his voice (of course even if they weren't surprised, they would still flinch).

"Oh, that's w-wonderful, Mr. Russia," Lithuania greeted him, but his knees quivered. "What is it?"

"I sent Germany a ransom note for Italy," Russia told them, "and he—"

"—is coming to save me?!" Italy shouted.

Russia looked over at Italy like he was insulted at the interruption.

"No," Russia said.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT?!" everyone shouted.

Russia explained, "he told me to jump off a deep riven and that we were going to war."

"That sounds like Germany," Italy thought. "But that means he's still coming to rescue me, right?!"

"This is exactly what I've been wanting," Russia plotted, "and now Germany will lose to my superior power and icecaps. He will cower and be mine." He patted Italy on the head. "I'm guessing you were just the bait I needed."

"I'm just 'bait?'" Italy tried to wrap his head around all that had happened. "But, no…it can't be."

"Just relax," said Russia, "It's not like you will be doing the fighting." Russia walked out of the room. "I've been meaning to show Germany my new guns."

Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia all looked over at Italy. "I'm not bait." Italy said again, lowly, to himself.

Lithuania shook his head sadly. "Russia has been pressuring Germany to start a war for a while now. I'm sorry, Italy."

"Yes," Estonia agreed. "Germany has been getting closer and closer to war. I can only imagine how stressed out he must have been. If it was me, I'd definitely be crabby."

"He never told me," Italy realized. "Is that why he got so upset that night?"

"And to think that all of his hard work not to go to war was just entirely ruined by Italy a moment ago," said Latvia, trying to help Italy feel better, but it only worsened the problem.

"It's all my fault?" Italy couldn't believe.

"LATVIA!" Estonia and Lithuania said.

"I meant that he really must care about you!" Latvia explained his previous statement.

"Well, why didn't you say that instead of being so vague?" asked Estonia.

"I've got to let Germany know I'm ok!" said Italy, "I can't let him start a war because I was so careless!"

"How are you going to do that?" asked Latvia.

Italy ran to the nearest window and pushed it open wide.

"Don't let him jump!" Lithuania pleaded.

Italy quickly whipped something large from his pocket and proceeded to wave it around franticly. Never had a white flag been so beautiful to see. "Germany!" he called out bravely, "I'm over here and I want to come back home!"

"Should we tell him that it would be hard for Germany to see him from the first floor?" asked Estonia.

"Maybe we should all move up to the third floor," Latvia suggested.

"No," said Russia from out of nowhere. "I think we should be letting him have his moment while he can. That is before all hope is fading from his eyes at Germany's pathetic, crushing defeat."

_He's so creepy…_ the Baltic States panicked internally.

* * *

Russia set up a barricade around his country to protect from German invasion.

"How is Germany supposed to get through that?" Italy cried.

"Well, there _is_ no way," Russia was amused. "I told you, I have some new guns with Germany's name on it."

"Oh, no!" Italy worried. _That's it!_ He thought, _I can't keep relying on someone else to save me! _Italy made up his mind. _I don't want anyone else to get hurt. This is my fight!_

Russia was laughing to himself but he had no idea what Italy was planning of at that moment.

"GRRRRRAAAHHHH!" Italy gave his best war cry and leapt on Russia's back. Then he proceeded to hit him and punch him.

"What is it you're doing?" Russia gasped in disbelief. "You are way too weak to actually hurt me, you kno-ow!"

"Take that!" Italy cried. "I can defend myself! And then Germany will come in and save me from you!"

"Now you are just annoying," Russia wasn't smiling anymore, and to his surprise, Italy was actually hurting him after all.

The Baltic States were also shocked. How could someone actually stand up to Russia, especially someone as weak as Italy?

"What is he doing?" Lithuania was freaking out.

"Is he playing around, or serious?" asked Latvia.

"He's actually," Estonia thought. "He actually has a chance! He's doing it! He's destroying Russia!"

Lithuania stopped crying and realized that Italy was actually interfering with Russia's schemes and strength. "W-we should help him!" He clinched his fist. "If someone like Italy, who has always been controlled like me all his life, can stand up to his captors, than…so can I!"

"You're right!" Latvia and Estonia agreed with their older brother. "We can be like Italy!"

The trio all drew swords (seemingly out of nowhere), and started hacking away at Russia for all the years of suffering they had endured.

Italy was knocked off from Russia in all of the commotion and fell on the floor. "Owie!" he looked up at the Baltic States as they were drowning Russia in protestation. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"Yes, what ARE you doing?!" Russia was frustrated with this, he never had thought the three would team up. But was it enough? "You're distracting me from protecting the boarder!"

"We'll hold him," said Estonia, "Make your escape!"

"You've given us courage," Lithuania looked admirably at Italy, "who would have known it would be you? I've never felt so strong before!"

"B-but, you can't h—" Italy tried to help out, but was pushed back.

"NO!" screamed Latvia. "Just go! We can handle this!"

"Yeah," Estonia agreed as Russia was trying to get a foot hold. "Don't worry about us, even if it will hurt us in the future, we can't back down now!"

Italy tried to be brave and hold back tears. "Right! Thanks, guys! I'll come back for you three one day!" Italy turned to escape, but the door slammed open and the whole house shook.

"Where is Italy?" demanded the tall, agitated man at the door. He was covered in sweat and was huffing and puffing.

"GERMANY!" Italy called out. "You came after all!"

"Yes," Germany replied, "I will handle you later, for now where is that Russia whose boarders were surprisingly weak?"

Russia laid on the floor unconscious, but mumbling something, and he was surrounded by the also sweating, scratched up Baltic States.

"What?!" Germany said in disbelief.

"W-we did it?" asked Lithuania.

"I don't believe it!" Latvia chimed in.

"Now…we're free…?" Estonia stared.

"YAY!" Italy cheered. "See, you guys, it only takes courage!"

Germany looked over at Italy. _He was the cause of this?_

Italy than threw his arms around Germany's torso, but he was so large that Italy couldn't quite make it all the way around. "Look, Germany! I won the war for you!"

Germany looked down at Italy's smiling face – it was a sight that he missed. "Let's go."

After Italy and Germany left the house, The Baltic States were silent. "Um, what should we do now?"

"He's even creepy when he's dead," Latvia commented. "Do you think we're cursed now?"

"Pshaw! Don't jinx us, we're free now!" Estonia was excited and smiled widely.

"'We're free.'" Echoed Lithuania.

"'We're free.'" Latvia said to himself.

"YEAH!" They all high-fived. "Now ruuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn! Before he wakes up!"

* * *

On the way back home, Italy asked in a low tone, "Germany? Are you mad at me for running away?"

Germany was silent, which made Italy suspect that he was. Then Germany spoke. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry," Italy said again and again. "I'm sorry for making you start a war over something I did out of pride." Italy waved his hands around. "Won't you forgive me?"

Germany stopped walking and Italy bumped into his firm back. "Don't concern yourself further with it," Germany reassured him. "Despite what other think, or what I might have carelessly said in the past, you're a good man. And Italy…?" Germany turned around and put his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Yes?" Italy looked up into Germany's deep blue eyes that weren't angry at all but had an understanding gleam in them.

"You ARE worth fighting for."

Italy's eyes filled up with tears, but this time not in a sad or scared way, but full of joy and gratitude. "Thank you so much for saying those words, Germany." Italy started to sob.

Germany smiled, "Ja." Then his smile changed to a frown. "You can stop crying now."

"How can I stop crying when I'm so happy," Italy said. "I have found myself today because of you! And…Germany?"

"Yes?" Germany looked into Italy's big brown eyes that were so full of life and hope.

"Now I _am_ home," Italy proudly said. "Wherever you go – _That is _home now."

"'Zat is home,'" Germany repeated Italy words and at the same time answered his own question he had posed to Roman Empire once. "Ja." From that moment on Germany was determined to dedicate his life to defend Italy.

"Oh, yeah," Italy broke Germany's thought, "Can I have some pasta now?"

"ITALY!" Germany shouted, forgetting the vow he had just made.

"Well I haven't had any in a while, you know," Italy protested, "a few days seems like a lifetime!"

Germany calmed down. "A lifetime, huh?" He remembered the promise he had just made to himself on Italy's behalf. "Alright," he gave in, "let's go eat some pasta."

"YAY!" Italy squealed. "And let's invite Japan, too, ok?"

"Sure." Germany agreed.

That night, Germany felt something cold on his feet. He looked over to see that Italy had crawled under the covers with him again and had no socks on his ice-cold feet. Germany almost shouted in anger, but he remembered how that had ended last time. Instead, he patted Italy on the head, then he grabbed his pillow and went to sleep on the couch.

Italy awoke later and looked around. "Hey, what happened to Germany's warm socksies?"

THE END


End file.
